This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.
Lighting systems have been used to illuminate spaces since the invention of fire. Over the years, technology has brought us the incandescent light, which produces light by heating a metal filament, causing it to radiate heat. Although the incandescent light is capable of illuminating an area, it does so with little efficiency.
Lighting systems that include a conversion material may conveniently allow the conversion of a source light emitted from a light source into light of a different wavelength range. Often, such a conversion may be performed by using a luminescent, fluorescent, or phosphorescent material. The wavelength conversion materials may sometimes be included in the bulk of another material, applied to a lens or optic, or otherwise located in line with the light emitted from light source. In some instances the conversion material may be applied to the light source itself. A number of disclosed inventions exist that describe lighting devices that utilize a conversion material applied to an LED to convert light with a source wavelength range into light with a converted wavelength range.
Sensors may additionally be included in lighting systems to control operation upon the sensed compliance with a desired event. As an example, sensors may detect the presence of movement in a space to control illumination. However, including sensors may increase the number of parts and complexity required to build the lighting system, thereby increasing its manufacturing cost.
There exists a need for a wavelength lighting system that can emit an illuminating light and sense an object within a field of view of the wavelength lighting system by altering its operational state between various portions of the duty cycle.